


Suspicions

by HypotheticalHunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypotheticalHunters/pseuds/HypotheticalHunters
Summary: Based off a request. Sam and the reader are on a secret date-But curiosity killed the cat, and Dean wants that cat about as Dead as it can be.





	

“What do you mean you don’t want food? You haven’t eaten all day” Dean scoffed, eyes creased into a suspicious squint aimed at his younger brother, who was uneasily pacing the room. “Dude, what’s going on? You’re acting like it’s the end of the world.”   
  
Sam shook his head, and smiled nervously, watching as Deans eyes widened and he sat himself up straight on the end of the bed “Its not, is it? What is it you’re not telling me?”   
  
“Nothing, Dean. I’m just restless. I might go for a walk” Sam chuckled, a faint pink colour rising in his cheeks. Luckily, Dean was too oblivious to notice as he scoffed again. He laid back down, feet hanging off the bed and arms behind his head. The bright light inside the motel room shone in his eyes, which he closed shut to stop from blinding himself. He could hear Sam still pacing, but after a few moments there was a pause, a change of pace, and a breeze that stopped as quickly as it came, leaving only the sound of a slamming door behind it.

The cold, white air whipped on Sam as he walked, hands kept warm inside his pockets. With each step he took, the frosted gravel crunched under his boots, combined only with the sound of his shaky breathing that left smoky swirls in the air. By the time he opened the door to the restaurant, the heat hit him hard and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.  “Uh..Hey, Y/N”   
  
You looked up at him as he approached your table, smiling as he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. It immediately fell back down in front of his face, and you held back a laugh as he weakly attempted to flip it out of the way. “Hey Sam” You stood up, and he wrapped his arm around your back tightly. His hands were so cold you could feel it through the thin material of your top, causing you to inhale suddenly. You held your breath for a few seconds, in an attempt to both get over the shock of the cold and the butterflies that were beginning to rise in your stomach. This was dumb; you weren’t a child anymore, you should have been over these nerves.   
  
You let yourself breathe again as he let go and you both sat down, Sam straightening his shirt under his jacket as he did so. He shifted in his seat, the leather squeaking under him, and you could hear him gulping down his air. “So, uh, have you been sat here long?”   
  
“Only a few minutes, you’re right on time.” You assured him, and he went to open his mouth before you were both interrupted by someone approaching the table.   
  
“I’ll just have a beer, whatever type you’ve got.” Sam nodded to the waitress, then glanced over to you.  
  
“A glass of house red wine, please” You smiled as she scribbled down your order, handed you two food menus and went back to the bar. Sam skimmed over the choices, and you could see his brow furrow in what looked like concern. “You okay there?”  
  
“Yeah, this place is just a little more out of my comfort zone than normal.” You felt your face screw up in confusion as you looked around the room. The leather booth seats were shiny and new, but that was probably the best thing about the place. The wooden tables and floor were scraped, scratched and dull. The lights above your head were uneven; some of them way too bright, but not at all made up by the broken dimness of the others. The waitress that just took your drinks order was at least professional looking-but the bar she was stood by was drained of it’s old vibrant colours and had certainly seen better days. Sam could see your eyes trailing the room, and when you finally came back to him he was looking down in embarrassment.   
  
“This place doesn’t look the greatest but it is the nicest place around here. Most of the people in this town haven’t seen the inside of anywhere even half as nice” You tried to reassure him, and when he smiled up at you in response you felt the butterflies return. Why were you being so cliché? “So uh, what are you getting?”  
  
“I was thinking of getting the chicken. It’s actual chicken so, yeah. You?” Sam nodded awkwardly again, it seemed like all he did was nod. Whenever he did his hair had a habit of bouncing into his eyes, and every single time he’d flip it out of the way-every single time you’d stare at him, and feel your stomach rising again.   
  
“I’m gonna get a burger, I think?”  
  
“Good choice. You..uh, you look really good tonight, Y/N.” You could see how hard Sam was trying- the way he traced you up and down, trying to pick up on any detail he could find that might even begin to form a compliment. You suddenly began to feel self-conscious. Your hair looked okay, right? You had nothing on your dress? Again, you knew you were just being dumb but you were nervous. It was fine. Everything was fine. You didn’t have much time to worry yourself anyway, as the waitress came back over to take your food order and place down your drinks. When she left, you smiled at him again.  
  
“Thanks.” You realised you should probably say something more than that “It took me so long to get ready ‘cause I was going through my wardrobe and I didn’t know what to wear or what you were going to wear and this place isn’t exactly a dump and I wanted to look nice for you and…and…” You stopped yourself talking, realising you were just making a fool of yourself. Sam didn’t seem to agree, and his lips were drawn into a wide smile to prove it.  
  
“You don’t have to stop.” He promised you “You’re…You’re kind of cute when you do that. That is, if you don’t mind me saying.” It was so rare for boys to be so sweet like this, especially around you-for boys to be so adorable and  nervous. You could feel your cheeks redden just thinking about it.   
  
“Aww, thanks dude.” Sam’s face dropped as the voice came from behind him, and you looked over his shoulder to see another man. He was shorter than Sam (not like that was hard), with messy dirty blonde hair. His clothes were scruffy and unkempt, and he strode inside like he owned the place. You leant back against your seat as he walked over and shoved Sam across the booth to take a seat next to him. “So this is what you were so nervous about, huh?”  
  
“Dean, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, I was thinking of getting a burger. This place does way better ones than the crap we’re used to.” You raised your eyebrow at him, as he grabbed Sams beer and took a big mouthful.  Sam grit his teeth together, his face almost glowing with anger.   
  
“Dean. A moment?” He went to stand up “If you’ll excuse us, Y/N.” He went to push Dean out of the booth, but Dean didn’t move.   
  
“Yeah, no. Thought I’d stay for dinner. Haven’t eaten all day, after all. So, Y/N, you and my little brother here seen each other much?”  
  
“Um..” You stared, unsure what to say. What has happening? You’d only ever met Dean once or twice, and hadn’t really spoken much to him before. This was your first date with Sam, and Dean was ruining the middle of it. “Not really?”  
  
“Damn. Well, can’t go too bad. I mean, he’s sweating like a pig. Must really like you.  
  
“Dean!” Sam scorned, urging him to move. He didn’t.  
  
“Hopefully it goes well, I remember this one time he was on a date, and the girl was really-oooooh..” He exclaimed as the waitress came back one last time to place their food on the table. “Looks good, Sammy. What’d you get? Is that chicken?” He licked his lips, before pursing them. “Well whatever is, I see better. Y/N’s burger looks better than heaven.”   You nodded at him, and couldn’t even begin to explain how awkward you were suddenly feeling. You caught Sams eyes in the corner of your own, and they were laced with apology. He would probably never stop apologising for this. “Anyway as I was saying, he was on a date and the girl was really into him, like _really_ into him. Like crazy-obsessed, I’m talking Gollum with the ring level into him.  So he’s sat there with this chick, and he didn’t want to blow it, no way. So he’s on this date and it’s going great until he gets back home and realises something. He was in such a rush to get ready he'd put his shirt on inside out, and had been sat in this fancy restaurant the entire time with a label sticking out the top of his collar and an inside out shirt. He looked like a moron, blew it and never spoke to her again. I mean, with how into him she was it could still have gone somewhere but nope.”   
  
Sam had slumped back in his chair, face in his hands, trying to ignore every word that came out of his brothers mouth. You found it cute how embarrassed he was getting, and began to hope that he’d call you again once all of this was over-no matter how badly he thought it was going.   
   
“At least he can find girls that are that into him?” You spat at Dean, hoping that the joke wouldn’t be too far. You were relieved when he laughed and you could continue “besides, if he hadn’t put his shirt on wrong he could have still been with her instead of me right now.” At your words Sam seemed to perk up, like a dog at the mention of food or a walk. He brought himself up and put his hands on the table, after brushing his long hair out of his face for what seemed like the hundredth time. _‘That must be a pain during sex’_ , you thought to yourself, feeling the colour in your cheeks rise.  You may have loved seeing him embarrassed like that, but at the same time he needed to know that his brother was not going to put you off.  Dean rested back against the leather seat, and chuckled slightly to himself, clearly unimpressed by how little Sam was now squirming.   
  
“Yeah, well, sorry love birds but Sam can’t be here for very long anyway.”    
  
“What?” You and Sam both choked out in unison, he sat up even straighter and now seemed to tower over Dean. His soft eyes had hardened in anger, and were stuck glaring at his elder brother, who didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Yeah, dude. It’s getting late and we’ve got an early start in the morning.  
  
“Dean, I’m on a date! You can’t just barge in here and tell me we’re leaving.”  
  
“I can if I need to. Something’s come up. By early start in the morning i mean..”He glanced down at his watch “In about five hours.” For some reason this seemed to put Sam at a crossroads. He stared at Dean, who raised his eyebrows. The anger died down from the younger one’s face, and he sighed.   
  
“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He shook his head “I have to go. It was really nice tonight and we’ll meet up some other time and-I just…It was really nice to see you.” As he spoke, him and Dean ushered themselves up. You could feel your stomach sinking as he spoke, and didn’t know what to do. The upset you were feeling was almost indescribable. He took out his wallet, placed down some cash to pay for the untouched food, and before you knew it he was out of the door, leaving only you, and the faint scent of musk behind him.   
  
And that was the first date of yours that Sam Winchester ever walked out on. 


End file.
